The Walking Dead: Dante Reckoning
by Punisher164
Summary: Dante, his girlfriend and her sister must surive the Zombie Apocalypse, they meet new people and try to survive the Walkers and other humans. They must make life or death decisions to keep their group alive, this story takes place from the very beginning of the Outbreak, with Cameo Appearances from the stars of the T.V show.
1. Episode 1: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead... But who doesn't wish they could.**

* * *

Dante lands in Tampa from a plane from Afghanistan, he was in his mid twenties, 6'2 tall and was slightly muscular with a tan skin tone short black hair and brown eyes. He is of Hispanic descent and has a tattoo on both his biceps leading up to his shoulders and tattoos on his forearms. He walked along the airport and stopped for a moment to look at the T.V, the news was on so Dante walked closer to the T.V set to hear the news, he looked around him as the airport was a bit empty, they're were a couple of people sitting down looking at the T.V Dante was watching. Their was reports of people biting people and others were getting very sick, their was even reports that Dante didn't believe about some people coming back to life.

Dante scoffed and then chuckled. "They would say anything to get ratings." Dante said accidentally out loud.

A old man looks up at Dante and raised a eyebrow. "It is true… I have seen it."

The others around them chattered among themselves and looked at the two.

"It sounds like bums getting hungry." Dante said looking down at the man, he then ran his eyes around the room looking at the people around him as they looked frightened. "Their is no need to be scared people… I'm sure nothing is wrong." Dante said with a reassuring smile.

"You're a Marine aren't you son?" The old man said as he pointed at Dante dog tags.

Dante nodded. "Yes sir."

"You have missed out on a lot son… These reports have been going on for a couple of days now… People go missing others get bitten, it's hard to even get into the emergency room nowadays." The old man said with a frown as he looked away from Dante and went back to the T.V.

Dante raised a eyebrow and looked back at the T.V. "A couple of days?" Dante said softly, he then walked away from the T.V and left the airport, he then got in a cab and headed to his apartment. He got out of the cab and paid the taxi driver, the taxi driver drove off and Dante turned to the front door of the building, he let out a long sigh and smiled as he opened the door and walked into the building. He went into the elevator not noticing that the lobby was empty, their was usually a doorman but their was none today, Dante then pressed a button to send him up to the third floor.

Dante walked through the hallway and stopped in front of the door to his apartment. He exhaled sharply and dropped his bags as he smiled, he then knocked on the door, their was a shriek from the other side of the door. The door swung open and a woman looked at Dante with tears in her eyes, she then hugged him and held him tight, Dante smiled and hugged her back resting his chin on her head since she was shorter then him, she then pulled away from the hug and jumped up on him kissing him deeply and passionately, Dante eyes widen as he returned the kiss.

The woman hopped off Dante and smiled as she wiped her tears, the woman name was Maria she is Dante girlfriend, they have known each other since their freshmen year in high school, they were best friends but their feelings for each other became known during their senior year of high school ever since they have been together for seven years. Maria was also Hispanic, she is 5'5 tall with a athletic build, long curly black hair with blue eyes and a tan skin tone.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Dante said with a big smile on his face as he put a hand on her face and rubbed her cheeks wiping the tears off her face.

Maria kept crying and nodded with a smile on her face, she then wiped the tears off her face and tried drying them by waving her hands towards her face.

She then exhaled sharply and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here until next month." Maria said as she sniffled.

Dante chuckled and picked up his bags, he thenwalked into their apartment and put his bags on the couch and he sat down next to them. "I asked my CO for a early leave and he let me go…. Plus I had to beg him letting him know it was my anniversary…" Dante said with a chuckle.

Maria sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much.. It's been so long." Maria said with a smile as she gave him a quick kiss.

Dante had his hands on her hips and he smiled. "How much have you missed me?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Very." Maria gave him a kiss. "Very." Maria gave him a longer kiss. "Much." Maria said as she kissed him passionately.

Dante kissed her back passionately and then picked her up after a couple of minutes of making out, he then kicked his bedroom door open and laid her on the bed, he then closed the door and they made love that lasted the whole night.

The next morning Maria woke up and put on her robe, she then walked to the kitchen after brushing her teeth and taking a shower. She started making breakfast for her and Dante, she made eggs with bacon and toast. Dante woke up to the smell of the food, he sat up and yawned as he stretched, he then took the blanket off him and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

After brushing his teeth Dante made his way to the kitchen and hugged Maria from behind and he kissed her cheek. "Good Morning." Dante said with a smile as he looked down at her cooking.

"Hey you… Hungry?" Maria said as she smiled and continued cooking.

"After yesterday… Hell yeah." Dante said with a chuckle, he then let go of Maria and slapped her butt, she jumped up and rubbed her butt cheek with a chuckle.

Dante then sat down and looked at the day newspaper, he flipped through the pages and kept seeing the things he saws on T.V. He then put the newspaper down and looked at Maria. "What is up with this city? People getting bitten and hospitalized."

Maria started serving them food on their plates, she then placed Dante plate in front of him and she poured some orange juice for him and her, she sat on the chair and started eating her food. "I don't know… It started happening recently."

Dante sighed and ate his eggs, he then took a bite of his bacon strip. "It's weird.. What have the government said about it?"

"Nothing… They must be covering something up." Maria replied as she started eating her food, she then looked at Dante and chuckled. "Um Dante…"

Dante looked at Maria while he ate another bacon strip. "What's up?"

"Um… My little sister is coming today." Maria said with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Crystal? Why?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maria sighs and looks down at her food. "Well… She is going to college in the fall and I thought that she could spend time with us until then… I miss my sister." Maria said with a smile as she looked back up at Dante. "Also…. She is going through some stuff…. Her boyfriend tried biting her… Good thing she ran away from him."

"Her boyfriend tried biting her? Really?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face.

"Yeah… Their have been people doing that since this whole thing all started." Maria said with a sigh as she ate her food and looked up at Dante while doing so.

"So when is she coming?" Dante asked as he yawned and went back to eating his food.

Maria shrugged and ate another bacon strip. "Anytime soon."

"Great…" Dante said with a sigh. "I'm going to get dressed… I suggest you do the same." Dante said with a chuckle, he then finished his food and put the plate into the sink, he walked over to Maria and kissed her cheek, he then headed to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

A few minutes later he comes out of the bedroom and walks to the living room where he see Maria and Crystal. Crystal was the same height of her sister and had the same skin tone, she was 18 yrs old, she had light blue eyes a slim build and long black hair.

Dante raised a eyebrow and smiled. "Hey Crystal."

Crystal looked at Dante and smiled, she then walked over to him. "Hey soldier boy." Crystal said as she gave him a hug.

Dante smiled and hugged back. "Hey little girl… Look at you all grown up."

Crystal smiled and pulled out of the hug. "Well you have been gone a long time… Treating my sister right?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante nodded and chuckled. "Yes Ma'am… I try my best." Dante replied with a smile

"Good or else I would have to beat you up." Crystal said with a wink and a smirk.

Dante and Maria chuckled. "So how our your folks in Atlanta?" Dante asked with a smile as he sat down on a chair looking at Crystal.

Crystal picked up her bags and put them on the couch, he then sat down next to them. "They're good…. A pain… But good." Crystal said with a sigh as she rested her chin on her hand.

"So what college are you going to?" Maria asked Crystal as she sat on Dante lap looking at her sister.

Crystal looked at the two and smiled. "I'm going to Georgia Tech."

Dante chuckled and smiled. "Who would have known the little brat that used to bother us is now going off to college."

"Who would have known that annoying guy that was with my sister turned into a Marine and still hasn't married my sister after seven years together." Crystal said with a smirk as she looked at Dante.

"Touché." Dante said with a light laughter while Maria cleared her throat and looked at Crystal, they then started making small talk and they decided to go out today with Dante to the mall and afterwards they were going to grab some dinner.

That night they made it home after Dante had a fight with a man trying to bite Maria and Crystal, they entered the living room and they all sat down.

"What the hell was wrong with that hobo?" Crystal said as she folded her arms and sat on the couch.

"I don't know but he wouldn't stay down." Dante said with a sigh as he sat down next to Crystal and looked at his bruised knuckles from the fight.

Maria locks the door to their apartment and sits down in between them. "I'm just glad you was their to fight him off… Who knows what kind of diseases he had and could have transferred to us." Maria said as she sighed and leaned her head on Dante shoulder.

Dante smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well I couldn't let my girlfriend and her sister hurt."

"My hero." Maria said as she grabbed his hand and smiled.

Crystal scoffed and rolled her eyes as she pushes Dante away from her. "Ew! Guys get a room." Crystal said as she got up and went to a nearby chair.

Dante and Maria chuckle as they looked at Crystal, Maria got up from the couch still holding Dante hand. "Let's all get some sleep… It's been a long day." Maria then pulled Dante up and waved goodbye to Crystal as she lead Dante to their room. Crystal sighed and put on her ipod and started listening to music.

Later that night after making love to Maria, Dante got out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. While pouring some milk Dante smelled a familiar smell, he finished pouring his milk and put the milk carton in the refrigerator, he walked with the cup in his hands to the source of the smell, it was coming from Crystal room, he slowly opened the door and saw Crystal sitting on a chair next to the window blowing smoke out the window.

Dante raised a eyebrow and his eyes narrowed. "Crystal what the hell are you doing?"

Crystal eyes widen as she jumped up and threw a joint out the window. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw what you was doing… Are you smoking pot?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he put his cup on the night table and walked up to Crystal with his hands in his pajama pants pockets.

"Maybe." Crystal said as she looked at Dante and chuckled nervously.

Dante sighed and rubbed his neck. "Why are you smoking? Do your parents know?"

"Honestly…. No they don't… I'm just relieving stress… You know… My boyfriend trying to bite me and my parents constantly pressuring me to do things I don't want…." Crystal said with a sigh as she hugged her knees on the chair.

"I understand but…" Dante said as he looked at Crystal with a slight frown.

"But what? It's harmless and stress relieving." Crystal pointed out with, she then looked down to the floor still hugging her knees.

"Alright fine but….. Don't do it while your staying at our house.. If you want to do it then go outside… Like the fire escape and closed the window so the smell can't get in… If your sister found out then she would tell your parents… You don't want that, believe me." Dante explained as he smiled at Crystal.

"You use to smoke pot?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked up at Dante and tilt her head.

Dante sighs and rubbed his shoulders. "Yeah when I was around your age… Your sister knew and she didn't like it… Plus I had to quit if I wanted to join the Marines." Dante explained with a sheepish chuckle.

"You're a good man Dante… Why haven't you put a ring on my sister finger after all of these years?" Crystal said in a serious tone as she looked into Dante eyes.

Dante sighed and looked away from her and out the window. "It's complicated…"

"Why? What's the problem?" Crystal asked as she tilted her head at him.

"Geeze since when did the little girl that asked me to play with her and her dollhouse ask serious questions?" Dante said with a nervous chuckle hoping she would drop the subject.

Crystal shook her head and face palmed. "I'm not seven anymore Dante… I'm a grown woman now and I want to know why you don't want to marry my sister."

"Because If I die it's going to hurt her badly…. I don't want her to be hurt…. I want her to be happy…. I don't want her to be a widow." Dante said as he looked down to the floor and frowned.

"But you marrying her would be make her the happiest woman in the world, she would be on cloud nine. She loves you so much and has been wanting you to propose to her for so long… Stop being a wimp and marry my sister." Crystal said as she stood up and hugged Dante. "Plus…. I always wanted a brother and you're the closest thing I got." Crystal said with a smile as she looked up at him.

Dante smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks…. Fine… I'll propose to her… Want to go ring shopping?" Dante asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Crystal giggle and nodded. "Yes… Be prepared to buy a big rock." Crystal said with a grin.

Dante laughed nervously. "Great… Ok… Rest up and we will go tomorrow." Dante said with a smile as he ruffled her hair and left the room to go to sleep in his bed. Crystal smiled and went to sleep after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling.

The next morning Maria woke up Dante with a worried look on her face, Dante groaned and yawned as he rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"They said we need to evacuate Tampa, they said that Miami was safe. We have to pack our things and get out of here, they said that the biting has lead to something worse, to people coming back to life." She then frowned and hopped on the bed hugging Dante. "I'm scared."

Dante nodded and rubbed her back to comfort her as he hugged her. "Alright.. Wake up your sister and we will pack up… Pack as much important things in a book bag." Dante said as he pulled away from the hug and gave her a deep kiss, she nodded and started packing.

While Maria was packing for the two and waking up Crystal, Dante was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, as he spat out the Scope in his mouth he looked up at the mirror and jumped back as he saw a dead version of himself, Dante punched the mirror and put his hands on the sink panting, he splashed some water on his face and sighed looking at his bloody knuckles, he then washed his hands getting the blood off him. Dante dried himself off with a towel and sighed again, he then walked out of the bathroom and helped Maria pack up.

After a half hour of packing clothes, medicine, a first aid kit, and a whole punch of water bottles, they ate a quick breakfast and left the building. They walked to Dante car, it was a silver 2012 Audi A3, they entered the car and put their seat belts on, Dante started the car and started driving with Maria right next to him and Crystal in the back. While driving Dante raised a eyebrow as he saw people he thought were getting jumped in alleyways, people were looting nearby stores, Dante quickly made his way to the highway and headed to Miami. Dante phone started ringing, it was his mother from Atlanta.

"Hello?" Dante said as he picked up the phone while driving.

"Hola mi amor, have you heard the news?" Dante mother asked over the phone.

"Si mommy, Maria told me, were on our way to Miami, they said it was safe there." Dante replied.

"Aye mi amor, your father is not feeling well, at work his co worker bit him for no reason and he has been sick ever since. I'm worried about your father Dante, he looks very ill." Dante mother said as she started to cry.

Dante froze up for a moment and tears came down his eyes as he looked for a way he can make a u-turn, Maria raised a eyebrow. "Dante what's wrong? What are you doing?" Maria asked as she looked him in the eye.

Dante stood quiet to his mother and Maria, he then finally made a u-turn. "Ma I'm going over to Atlanta to see Papi." He then froze up again remembering what Maria said to him about the bites leading to people coming back to life. "Ma!"

"What?" Dante mother asked as she sobbed over the phone.

"Ma you have to stay away from Papi!" Dante shouted over the phone, all Dante could hear was his mother sobbing over the phone.

"Aye dios mio! Why?" Dante mother shouted over the phone as she cried more and more. "Dante mi amor… Your father is dead."

Dante eyes widen and he started to cry. "Ma stay away from Papi…. He is going to come back to life! That's what they said on the news." Dante shouted over the phone to his mother.

"What?" His mother asked over the phone the crying stopped and their was a scream. "Aye dios mio… Dante he is still alive, he just sat up and looked at me."

"Mami no! Run away!" Dante yelled again as he started speeding to Atlanta, their was a scream over the phone and his mother hung up. Dante started crying as his eyes widen more as he heard the scream over the phone, he then hung up and started pounding on his stirring wheel.  
Maria and Crystal raised a eyebrow. "What's wrong baby?" Maria asked as she put a hand on his leg.

"M-My… Father… Is… Dead." Dante said as he looked at her quickly and then turned back to the road.

Maria and Crystal gasped as they cover their mouths with their hands. "Oh… Oh god… I'm so sorry Dante." Crystal said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go to Atlanta.. I have to see them… They said it was safe over their as well… You two need to be with your family as well." Dante said as he looked at Maria, she then wiped the tears off his face and nodded.

Crystal sighed and leaned back on the seat and folded her arms. "Man… I just came from their yesterday."

"Crystal we have to see Mami and Papi, to make sure their still safe… Right Dante?" Maria said as she looked back at Crystal and then looked at Dante.

Dante nodded in agreement. "It's a seven hour ride over their so get comfy… I hope my father didn't bite my mother." Dante said as he exhaled sharply and rubbed his head.

Seven hours later, they finally make it to Atlanta but they was still on the highway, Dante then noticed massive traffic up ahead. "What the fuck?" Dante said as he honked his horns not noticing it was a refugee camp. Dante growled and rolled down his window. "Hey move up! I need to get to Atlanta!" Dante shouted at the other drivers, some people were in their cars and others were outside talking amongst themselves, Dante cursed under his breath and stepped out of the car growling.

"Dante? Where are you going?" Maria asked as she stuck her head out of the window and looked at him.

"I'll be right back… Lock the doors and roll up the windows." Dante said as he kept walking and looked back at her for a moment, he then walked up ahead and saw a man with a woman and a little boy, Dante then walked up to them.

"Hey… What's going on here? Why is no one driving?" Dante asked the man as he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

The man turned around and looked at Dante up and down. "Hey man… This is a refugee camp, the military is in the city taking care of the situation." The man said as he looked Dante in the eyes.

"What? Are you serious… I need to get in there man… My parents are in there." Dante said as he looked the man in the eyes and then looked down with a frown.

"Aw man… I'm sorry…. Listen I know a way to get to the city." The man replied as he put a hand on Dante shoulder. "I'm Shane, this is Lori and little man over there is Carl." Shane said as he pointed at the woman who was Lori and the little boy who was Carl.

Dante nodded and smiled. "Thank you Shane, I'm Dante." Dante said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

Shane gave him a firm handshake and smiled. "Alright man… Do you have any weapons? Those walkers are too dangerous for you to be going in there alone." Shane said as he let go of his grip on Dante hands.

Dante sighed and shook his head no. "No I don't have any weapons…. Wait… Walkers?"

Shane head over to his car and pulled out a baseball bat and handed it to Dante. "Yeah man… Walkers, their the undead, if you get bit you turn into one of them eventually."

All Shane did was made Dante more worried about his parents, he took the baseball bat from Shane. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah… Aim for the head." Shane said as he sighed and looked around.

"Shane you sure you should be going out there? What about me and Carl?" Lori asked as she put both hands on Carl shoulders.

"Don't worry Lori, I'll be right back, I'm just going to show him the way to the city and come right back." Shane said as he looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Please be careful." Lori said as she looked at Shane and then looked at Dante a bit mad.

"Alright I'm going to get my girlfriend and her sister, I'll be right back." Dante told Shane as he ran off to tell Maria and Crystal his plan, Dante then looked back and saw Shane and Lori talking to each other with Carl talking to a little girl sitting with her mother.

Dante finally made it to Maria and Crystal and explained to them the situation, Dante then heard jets above them, he looked at the direction they were going to and gasped as they Napalm Bomb Atlanta to purge the Walkers.

All three of them gasped and watched the fire over Atlanta. "No!" Dante yelled as he started crying again as he thought about his parents and them getting burned alive. Maria and Crystal got out of the car with Crystal crying and hugging Maria as they both looked at the fire, Maria started crying because Crystal was.

"Maria….. Mami and Papi…. They can't be dead." Crystal said as she started sobbing and buried her face in Maria chest.

"I don't know Crystal….." Maria said as she tried to be strong for her little sister, she wiped the tears off her face and sniffled.

Dante continued looking at the city burn, it then died down, he looked at Maria and Crystal and wiped the tears off his face and had a firm grip on the baseball bat Shane gave him. "We have to find them…" Dante said not thinking straight and not thinking about the danger Shane warned him of these 'Walkers'.

"Are you serious? Is that safe?" Maria asked as she continued hugging Crystal and tried making her stop crying.

"I'll keep you safe…. Both of you… We need to find our parents and leave Atlanta… Maybe head up North… I'm sure they have Washington D.C safe… The Government have to be up to something to stop this madness." Dante said as he walked up to them and hugged them both as he rested his chin on Maria head.

Maria nods and looked up into his eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere… What about you Crystal?" Maria said as she pulled away from Crystal and had her hands on Crystal arms. Crystal nodded and sniffled as she tried wiping the tears off her face. Dante exhales sharply and nodded, he then grabbed Maria hand and she grabbed Crystal hand as Dante lead them to Shane.

"Shane… Let's go." Dante said as he looked at Shane seriously, he then looked at Crystal. "Go get the book bags." Dante commanded her to do, she nodded and ran back to the car, a few seconds later she came back with their book bags struggling to carry them, Dante and Maria took their book bags and put them on.

Shane nodded and looked at Lori. "I'll be right back." Shane said with a reassuring smile, he then walked off over the rail and into the forest.

The forest was clear of walkers, Dante was being extremely aware looking around constantly, it was nothing new to him, he had to constantly watch his back and the backs of his fellow Marines. Shane then leads them a little further but then stopped and looked at Dante.

"Alright man just keep on heading north and you should see the city… Be careful man and good luck." Shane said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

Dante nodded and smiled as he shook Shane hand. "Thanks for the help and be careful out there." Shane nodded and left them going back the way he came. Dante then exhaled sharply as he started walking in the direction Shane pointed out with a firm grip on his baseball bat looking around as Maria and Crystal followed him.

* * *

** Review Please...**


	2. Episode 2: Family

Dante led Maria and Crystal through the forest. A couple of yards away he spots a couple of walkers. Scanning the surrounding behind the girls he nods and releases a sigh of relief seeing that no walkers should surprise them from behind.

"Stay here." Dante commanded as he looked back at the two, he then slowly made his way to the three walkers that were feasting on the deer.

Dante swung at one walker's head with a baseball bat, the force being strong enough to cause the head to roll on the ground. The action causes the other two walkers to pry themselves from their feast, grunting and eying Dante as their next meal.

Quickly Dante swings at one walker's knee, knocking it out of place causing the walker to fall to the ground; effectively slowing it down. The remaining walker rushes towards Dante with out stretched arms. Taking a step away from the zombie, Dante makes a full swing knocking the head off of the walker. Turning on his last victim, Dante repeatedly bashes the zombie's head in. Blood splatters onto Dante's face until he stops. Giving one last whack to make sure the walker was dead, Dante wiped the blood off of his face.

Dante then whistled at Crystal and Maria to come over to him as he leaned on a tree to catch his breath, Maria and Crystal walked up to Dante slowly as they looked down at the dead walkers.

Crystal frowned when she looked down at the half eaten Deer, she then squatted down and sighed. "Poor deer… At least we know they eat animals as well."

Dante looked down at the deer and frowned as well. "I just hope this hasn't happened to my parents…. I know my father got bit but…" Dante said as he started to tear up a little.

Maria rubs his back and leaned her head on his arm while grabbing his hand. "I'm sure it didn't…. Don't worry."She looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. Dante nodded and wiped the tears of his face, he then kissed her and looked at Crystal. "Come on… We need to go." Dante said as he started walking with his baseball bat in hand. Crystal nods and stood up and started following them.

A hour later they make it into the city, the city was quiet with burning bodies on the ground due to a napalm bomb.

"This is horrible…. I wonder how many of these people were still alive." Crystal said as she looked down at the bodies while walking with Dante and Maria.

"Don't get to close to them… Some of them might be walkers." Dante warned her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bodies.

A few minutes later they make it to the building where Dante parents live in, Dante sighed as he entered the building, it was dark outside and inside, there was no electricity running through the building, the whole city of Atlanta eerily resembling that of a ghost town. Dante groaned as he saw that the elevator was clearly not working.

Dante opened the door to the stairwell and looked at the two girls. "Ladies first." Dante said with a smile as he gestured them to enter.

Maria smiled and bowed as she entered the dark stairway, she then walked out. "You go first Dante." Maria said hiding behind Crystal.

Crystal chuckled while Dante sighed. "Any of you brought flash lights?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the two.

Maria nods and takes off her book bag and set it on top of a table, she then started digging through it and found a flashlight, she turned it on and flashed it up the stairwell so they can see.

"Stay behind me… Crystal watch our backs and move quickly if one sneaks up behind us so I can get him." Dante said as he looked at the two girls, he then started heading up the stairs slowly while Maria pointed the flashlight so that he could see where he was going.

A few minutes later they make it to the fifth floor, the building seemed empty to them, the group rested in the stairwell catching their breath for a second, Dante then put his hand on the door knob as Maria and Crystal stack up behind him, Dante turned the door knob as he gripped the baseball bat ready for anything.

Dante opened the door and stuck his head out to scan the area, his eyes widen when he saw at least 20 walkers in the hallway, he slowly closed the door. "Shit… there is a whole bunch of them in there." Dante said as he turned around to look at the two.

"What now?" Maria asked as shed leaned against the wall and frowned looking down to the floor.

"Is their another way around? Maybe a second stairwell?" Crystal suggested as she leaned on the wall next to her sister and folded her arms.

Dante sighed and shook his head. "We could but… It would be the same situation."

"Then what are we going to do Dante?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed her little sister hand.

"We can rush to my parents apartment, I can cover the both of you… I give you my key and you open the door while I protect you… But you have to be fast… Understood?" Dante said as he looked at the both of them with adrenaline running through him. They both nodded and got ready to run to the apartment, Dante tossed the keys to Maria as he put his hand on the door knob ready to go, Maria catches it and gets ready while still holding Crystal hand.

Dante opened the door and rushed into the hallway ducking under a few walkers and turning around to hit one walker in the head, he then hit a walker next to that one while Crystal and Maria run over to the apartment and Dante right behind them swinging at walkers but they start to overrun him, Maria opened the door to the apartment and her and Crystal enter.

"Shit!" Dante said as he fell down when he was so close to the door, the walkers walk over to him ready to feast on him.

"Dante!" Maria yelled as she tried walking over to him but Crystal held her back. "Let me go!" Maria shouted at Crystal while trying to wiggle her way out of Crystal clutch.

Blasts from a shot gun rattle the hallway. The two walkers that were about to eat Dante are suddenly headless. Dante frantically looks around as more and more walkers go down. His eyes widen as two walkers make their way to Crystal and Maria from behind. One by one walker heads get blown off as a dark figure walks towards Dante while shooting his shotgun and reloading quickly as the walkers change their attention to the mysterious man. A couple of seconds later and all of the walkers in the hallway were down, and an African American male that was 6'0 with a brown skin tone that was muscular,He had a goatee and was bald. His light brown eyes look down at Dante as he smirked. Dante looked up he then looked at Maria and Crystal, his eyes widen as he saw the two walkers behind him, he took the pistol that was on the man waist and he turned to Maria and Crystal, he then shot the two walkers in the head with the pistol.

Dante panted and dropped his head on the floor looking up at the man. "Tyreese Jackson…" Dante said with a smile.

Tyreesse looked down at Dante and smiled. "Hello… Brother." Tyreese said as he grabbed Dante arm and pulled him up.

Dante smiled even more and hugged Tyreese. "It's good to know your still alive bro."

"Same here brother." Tyreese said as he hugged back, he then looked at Maria. "Maria!" Tyreese said as he walked over to Maria and gave her a hug.

"Hi Tyreese." Maria said with a smile as she hugged him back.

Tyreese hugged Maria some more and then frowned as he looked down at the two walkers, he then pulled Maria away from him and looked over to Dante. "Dante…. It's them…"

Dante walked over to them and frowned as he looked down at the bodies, he then started tearing up and kneeled on the ground crying. Tyreese kneeled down next to him and started crying as well for his adoptive parents, Maria and Crystal frown looking at the two cry over their parents.

Dante started sobbing for a while as he started chanting religious things in Spanish, he then exhaled sharply and got up from the floor, he wiped the tears off his face and looked at Tyreese. Tyreese looked up at him and frowned, Dante then put his hand out to pick him up, Tyreese took his hand and got up.

"Maria…. I want to find them…" Crystal said as she frowned looking at Dante and Tyreese dead parents.

Maria nods and looks at Dante. "Can we go find them?… Please!" Maria said as she gave Dante a hug.

"Yes…. But tomorrow… It's getting late and I don't want us to be in danger out there." Dante explained as he rested his chin on her head while he hugged her.

"What? You can see your parents today while we have to wait until tomorrow?" Crystal shouted at Dante as she made a fist and growled.

"Dante is right….. We need to stay in for tonight… Those things out there will be hard to see and we will be overwhelmed." Tyreese explained to Crystal with a sigh.

"But!" Crystal shouted but was then cut off by Maria.

"They're right Crystal…" Maria said with a sigh as she looked at her sister seriously.

"But….. Alright fine." Crystal said as she huffed, pouted and stomped away from them.

"Bro if were going to be staying here we have to get rid of…. Their bodies." Dante explained as he pointed to his parents bodies with a frown.

"Well we can't bury them and we can't burn them… So what are we going to do with them?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"I know you two love them but…. Maybe we should put them in the other stairwell." Maria suggested as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

Dante sighs and frowns while he looks at Maria. "Can you give us some time alone… Please."

Maria nods and heads off to look for Crystal, she found her in Dante room crying, Maria walked over to her and sat down next to her wrapping her arms over her shoulder and started singing to her to comfort her like she used to when they were young. Dante and Tyreese was mourning their dead parents for a moment, Dante and Tyreese then picked up their parents and took them to the stairwell that Tyreese came from. They then headed back to the apartment and closed the door and locked it, the two then put some furniture in front of it to prevent the walkers from coming in.

A few minutes later Dante and Tyreese finish, Dante looks at Tyreese and smiled. "It's good to see you again Tyreese."

Tyreese nodded. "It's the least I can do… I came over here to check up on them…. I knew I would meet you here."

Dante nodded and smiled. "Good thing you was here… Or else we might have been dead."

Tyreese smirked and patted Dante back. "They were good people…. They took me in when my parents died… They raised us well bro."

"That they did." Dante said with a smile as he was reminded of them. He then looked at Tyreese up and down. "You're a Sergeant now?" Dante said as he looked at Tyreese police uniform and pointed at the rank.

"Was… Until everything turned into shit." Tyreese said with a chuckle. "What about you?"

"I'm a Sergeant as well." Dante replied with a smile.

"They would be proud of us." Tyreese said as he let out a long sighed.

Dante nodded and then exhaled sharply and frowned. "I regret not being able to see them more."

Tyreese shook his head and put a hand on Dante shoulder. "They were proud of you and understood… You was defending our country."

Dante nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Come on… Let's go check on the girls." Tyreese suggested as he wrapped his arm over Dante shoulder and lead him to the girls.

Crystal stopped crying and Maria was there with Crystal leaning on her arm, Dante entered the room and put a hand on Maria shoulder. "We can take my parents bed." Dante said with a smile.

Crystal frowns and tugs on Maria shirt. "Can you please stay with me tonight?" Crystal asked as she looked into her sister eyes.

"Of course I can." Maria said with reassuring smile.

Dante looked down at the two and smiled. "Ok… You two take my parents room and… Me and Tyreese will take our old beds."

Maria and Crystal nodded, Crystal headed to Dante parents bedroom and changed the sheets and pillows, Maria smiled and kissed Dante. "Thanks honey." Dante smiled and kissed her back, she then left the room and headed to Dante parents room.

"I would have never thought I would sleep on this bed again." Tyreese said with a chuckle as he started preparing his bed.

"Me either…. Me and you should spend the night keeping watch in case those walkers come." Dante suggested as he prepared his bed as well.

"Walkers?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… It's what most people are calling these things." Dante replied with a smile. "I'm also keeping your pistol." Dante said with a chuckle as he sat on his bed and inspected the pistol.

"I'm fine with that." Tyreese said with a smile, he then looked down the hall. "It's a good thing Maria lit up those candles."

Dante nodded in agreement and smiled as he finished inspecting his gun. "Yeah… She's great."

"So why haven't you married her yet?" Tyreese asked as he looked at Dante seriously.

Dante face palmed and sighed. "Why is everyone asking me this? You should know why….. Our jobs are dangerous and If I die…. I don't want her too…"

"Too what? " Tyreese asked as he threw a small ball at Dante.

Dante caught it and threw it away. "I don't want her to be a grieving widow… Or worse."

" You're full of shit. She loves you more then anything, sure when you die she would be devastated but at least she would be married to a American hero… Man up." Tyreese said as he grunted and got up. "I got the first shift… I'll wake you up when I'm sleepy." Tyreese said as walked out of the room and sat on the couch in the living room.

Dante sighed and rubbed his head. "Maybe your right…" Dante said softly he then laid down and fell asleep.

During the night Dante and Tyreese switched shifts through out the night while Maria and Crystal slept like babies, the next morning the girls woke up and Dante was on his shift.

Dante yawns and heads to a sleeping Tyreese, he then shook him gently to wake him up. "Wake up… Let me sleep… It's morning."

Tyreese woke up and groaned, he then sat up and yawned while he was rubbing his eyes. "Alright Alright… Go ahead." Tyreese said as he got up and took his shotgun and headed to the living room. Dante put his pistol on the table and dropped on the bed falling asleep quickly. A few hours later Dante woke up, he groaned as he got up and stretched, he then took his pistol and put it in the holster Tyreese gave him, he waked to the living room and greeted everyone.

"Good morning everyone." Dante said with a smile to the three.

"What's so good about it?" Crystal replied as she was sitting on the couch pouting and had her arms folded.

"Stop thinking like that." Maria scolded her little sister as she was sitting down next to her and she pinched her.

Dante took canned pineapples that his parents had in their shelf and he started eating it since their was no electricity or gas to cook food, after a few minutes Dante finished eating his food and walked into the living room again.

"Everybody is ready to go?" Dante asked with a smile as he looked at the three. Tyreese stood up and nodded, Crystal slowly got up and sighed, Maria got up and held her little sister hand smiling and nodding at Dante.

Dante smiles and starts removing the furniture they had blocking the entrance to the door with the help of Tyreese, after a few minutes they removed all of the furniture and opened the door, they both peeked their heads out to spot any walkers, the hallway was clear so they headed to the stairwell, Maria turned on her flashlight and held the bat Dante gave her, Crystal was holding a big kitchen knife. The group slowly made their way down the stairs and eventually to the lobby on the first floor, Crystal and Maria gasped as they saw a whole bunch of walkers outside of the building.

"Holy shit." Dante said as his jaw dropped looking at the many walkers outside of the building, he then gulped and looked at Tyreese. "Please tell me you have a plan."

Tyreese nodded slowly and took out his keys. "I got a truck parked on the other side of the walkers…. We just need to shoot our way towards it."

"We're not going to make it… there are… too many of them and me and Maria can't handle them with a bat and a kitchen knife." Crystal said as she pulled on Dante arm and looked at him seriously.

Dante exhaled sharply and nodded, he then looked at Tyreese. "Alright… I'll take Maria and protect her… You take Crystal."

Tyreese nodded and sighed looking at the two sisters hugging each other like it was the last time. "You two stick close to us."

Maria and Crystal nodded, Maria stood behind Dante putting away her flashlight and holding her baseball bat with both hands, Crystal was behind Tyreese having a strong grip on the kitchen knife. Dante and Tyreese open the door slowly not to catch the attention of the walkers, they then slowly got out of the building but now all of the walkers were looking at them.

"Aw shit!" Tyreese said as he looked at them all shotgun ready.

"Get back to the apartment…. We can take the fire escape." Dante said as he grabbed Maria hand and head inside while looking back and shooting nearby walkers, Tyreese pushed Crystal in and started shooting as well. Dante opened the door to the stairwell and commanded Maria and Crystal to go in, the girls went in and Dante and Tyreese started shooting at the walkers again getting plenty of head shots, the walkers then got too close and the door was still open so the two brothers ran up the stairs while shooting the walkers and reloading.

Maria started opening the door to the apartment but the keys fell down due to her being nervous, Crystal picked up the keys and opened the door to the apartment, she then grabbed her sister hand and dragged her to the window where the fire escape was, she then opened the window and got out on to the fire escape with her sister.

Dante and Tyreese continued running up the stairs and had walkers following them, they stopped on the fifth floor and started letting out plenty of rounds into most of the walkers but their was still too many of them. Dante entered the hall way and Tyreese closed the door behind them hoping that would stop the walkers, they then ran into the apartment and headed to the window where Maria and Crystal were at, they then heard the door to the stair well break and some walkers entered the apartment, Dante shot at them while Tyreese got on the fire escape and lead the girls down, Dante kept shooting but he then got a empty clip, he then got out to the fire escape and ran down catching up to Tyreese and the girls. Tyreese started shooting at some wandering walkers on the ground floor, he then threw a clip at Dante for his pistol, Dante reloaded and started shooting at the walkers that were on the fire escape. Tyreese stopped shooting and put the ladder down so the group can get on to ground floor.

Once down there the group start running and followed Tyreese to his truck while Dante and Tyreese shot the remaining walkers, Tyreese entered the car and waited for the others while shooting at the walkers from out his window, Dante sat in the seat behind Tyreese and started shooting as well as Crystal took the seat next to Tyreese and Maria sat down next to Dante, Tyreese started driving away while Dante shot at the walkers, Dante then stopped and closed his window, he then sighed in relief.

"Ok so where are your folks Maria?" Tyreese asked Maria as he looked at her from the rear view mirror. Maria then started giving him directions to her parents house, she then leaned on Dante arm while Dante looked out the window.

"I need ammo… I got one more clip left." Dante said as he kissed Maria forehead and looked at his gun.

"This is my last one." Tyreese said as he passed Dante the clip while he was still driving.

"You still got some for you shotgun?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he put the new clip in his gun.

"Yeah… Two more.." Tyreese replied with a sigh as he looked at Dante from the rear view mirror, he cruised through the streets going in the direction Maria told him about while trying to avoid running over the walkers.

"We need weapons…." Dante said with a sigh as he leaned his head back and still looked out the window.

"You're a cop Tyreese… Can't we go to your precinct?" Crystal asked Tyreese as she looked at him and raised a eyerbow,

"It's to far away and If we do go then we have to get more gas." Tyreese said as he pulled up to Maria and Crystal parents house.

Dante scanned the area and it was slightly clear of walkers and some of them were far away from them, he knew it was safe if they didn't cast to much attention to themselves. The group got of the car while Dante put his finger on his lips signaling them to be quiet, they then walked up to the door of Maria and Crystal house, Crystal opened the door to the house and cautiously looked around for any walkers or signs of life while Dante and Tyreese cleared all of the room, Maria closed the door behind them so no walker would wander in.

"Where are they? They're not here." Crystal said as she looked at Maria and then searched some more.

"I don't know.." Maria said with a frown as she looked around as well.

"Maybe they went to the camp in the highway we was at yesterday." Dante suggested as he looked out the window for any close walkers.

"Maybe Dante is right." Maria said with a shrug and a sigh as she stopped looking around and stood in the living room.

"Then we need to go now." Crystal said as she looked at Dante and Maria while folding her arms.

"Wait…. We need weapons and ammo if were going to go there… It may be crawling with these walkers." Tyreese said as he rested his shot gun on his shoulder.

"He's right Crystal." Dante said looking at Crystal.

Crystal looked at Maria for a confirmation, Maria gave her a nod, Crystal then sighed and nodded. "Fine… But where?"

"There is a pawn shop nearby…. They should have weapons… But I don't think they sell guns." Tyreese suggested with a sigh as he headed towards the door.

Dante nods. "The pawnshop it is." Dante said with a slight smile as he followed Tyreese out.

They then made their way back to the car silently so that walkers wouldn't notice them, Tyreese then drove them to a pawnshop a couple of blocks away. Tyreese stopped in front of the pawnshop and the group got out of the car and scanned the area of Walkers; The area was clear, the thankful group peeked their heads into the pawnshop seeing that the glass was shattered. Tyreese and Dante deemed the pawnshop safe to enter, the group then looked around, Dante felt like a kid in a candy shop as he saw tomahawks and combat knifes, Dante then grabbed both of them and a belt to hold them and his gun, Crystal walked around the shop and gasped when she saw a very expensive Bow that she always wanted, she then took it and as much arrows as she can carry, Tyreese grinned when he found a machete, he then grabbed a belt that would allow him to walk around with it, Maria on the other hand did not know what to get, she was just a accountant that was good at cooking, Maria then froze as she felt something tap the back of her head.

"You fucking move… And your dead." A woman voice said from behind Maria as she takes the safety off the gun.


	3. Episode 3: The Pawnshop Pt 1

Maria gasped, tears collecting in her eyes. Speaking softly to gain the group's attention, but to not set off the gunman, "Dante..."

The group turned around to see Maria have a gun pointed to the back of her head, Dante and Crystal gasped as Tyreese's eyes widen. Crystal growled, and pointed her bow at the woman behind Maria; Cocking an arrow back, ready to fire. Dante places a hand on Crystal's arm, shaking his head no. With a glare, Crystal sighs and lowers her weapon."Alright let's stay calm here." Tyreese said putting his cop training to good use by trying to calm down the woman.

"What is it you want?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the woman.

"Let her go!" Crystal yelled as she growled and glared at the woman.

"No… No…" The woman said as she had looked at them frantically.

"Ok… What is your name?" Tyreese asked as he put his gun away and slowly walked up to the woman with his hands in the air.

"M-My name is J-Jamie… Stop moving or I blow her brains out!" Jamie yelled at Tyreese as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair, she looks like she was in her early thirties, she had pale skin color and dark green eyes.

Tyreese froze and looked at Maria face, she was crying and was very scared as she stood their slightly shaking and looking at Dante and Crystal.

"Ok Jamie…. What do you want?" Dante asked as he looked at Maria and then looked at Jamie.

"Why are you do this?" Crystal added with a frown as she looked at the fear in Maria eyes and the tears running down her face.

"M-My father…. H-He is sick….. I'm not going out there with those freaks walking around!" Jamie said looking at Dante and then Crystal constantly.

"Ok…. So what do you want us to do?" Tyreese asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved backwards towards Dante and Crystal.

"You!" Jamie said as she pointed at Crystal. "You're going to the pharmacy..." She throws Crystal a list of supplies, "Get me these things!"

Crystal looked at the list and growled silently as she looked at Jamie, she then looked at Maria and sighed. "Fine… I'll do it."

"I'll go with you." Dante said as he looked at Crystal.

"No! She goes alone." Jamie said as she glared at Dante.

"But I can help her…. I'm a Marine… She would last longer with a extra person." Dante explained as he looked at her.

"A marine?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Dante said as he slowly took out his dog tags and showed them to Jamie.

Jamie looked at the dog tags and then looked at Dante. "Fine… Hurry up!"

Dante nods and fakes a smile. "Watch her while we're gone."He whispered to Tyreese as he watched Jamie put Maria sitting on a chair and she sat behind her still pointing her gun at her head.

Tyreese nods and tosses Dante the keys to his car, he then leaned against a wall and folded his arms watching Jamie like a hawk.

"We will be back soon baby… Don't be scared." Dante said with a smile as he looked Maria.

Maria slowly nods as the tears start to dry up, she didn't want to make any sudden movement or else Jamie would shoot her.

"Come on." Dante said as he looked at Crystal and patted her shoulder, he the walked outside.

Crystal glanced at Maria and frowned, she then took her new bow and followed Dante to the car. "Hey…. We don't have to take the car you know….. It's only a couple of blocks away… And we can save gas for later."

Dante thought about it for a couple of seconds and nods in agreement. "Fine… But let's make this silent… I don't want to attract more attention to us." He said as he smiled at Crystal. "Lead the way."

Crystal nods and starts leading him to a pharmacy a couple of blocks away. "So…. Got any skills with that Tomahawk?"

"Yes…. They teach you how to use it in the Marines." Dante said as he was reminded of his trainings, he then raised a eyebrow looking at Crystal's fancy bow. "You know how to use that?"

Crystal chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Remember how my parents used to take me to summer camp when I was young?"

Dante nods and smiles. "Yes."

"Well arts and craft wasn't the only thing I was good at." Crystal said as she looked down at the bow and touched the arrows in her quiver.

"Really? So you're a archery freak?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"Yep." Crystal said with a smile, she then saw a wandering walker nearby and stopped walking, she pointed her bow at it, took out a arrow from her quiver and cocked it back, she then let it go hitting the walker directly in the head.

Dante eyes widen and he clapped slowly. "Impressive." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Crystal said as she looked at him and smiled, she then walked up to the walker and grabbed the arrow and took it out of his head. "Good to use again… Better then your gun."

Dante sighed and chuckled. "Good point…. You seem really good at it… And your first kill is a head shot."

"Yeah well I used to go to competitions when I was younger… I won some and I lost some." Crystal said as she stuck her tongue out at him and cleaned the arrow of the blood from the walker.

"Nice… I never knew that about you." Dante said as he continued walking and scanned the area for anymore walkers.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me soldier boy." Crystal said with a sigh as she stopped cleaning the arrow and put it back in her quiver.

"True…. Who would have known a outbreak like this would make us close?" Dante said with a chuckle and a smile.

Crystal laughed lightly and stopped in front of the pharmacy. She smiles as the door opened slowly, "We're here." A couple crashes inside the building, and the sounds of people talking catch her attention, "There are survivors inside..."Crystal said quietly as she looked back at Dante.

"Sounds like looters… They might not be friendly." Dante warned as he took out his gun just in case and he put his tomahawk away.

"You don't know that… Maybe they are." Crystal said as she entered the shop to greet them.

"Shit." Dante said quietly, he then entered the pharmacy and pulled Crystal away while having his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, he then dragged her out of the pharmacy.

"What the hell?" Crystal quickly said as he took his hand off her mouth.

"Don't just go in there not knowing who they are or what they are carrying… They could kill you." Dante said as he looked into her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

Crystal wiped his hand off her shoulder. "This isn't Afghanistan soldier boy… Not everyone is hostile."

"You may be right but… It doesn't hurt to be cautious…. We can't trust anybody out here… Especially since the world has gone to shit…. It changes most people." Dante said with a sigh as he looked through the window of the door to the pharmacy.

"Fine you win…. You're the leader so what do you suggest we do?" Crystal asked as she huffed and folded her arms.

"Let me go in first…. I'll sneak around and see how much of a danger they are. If they seem friendly I'll come back out and let you know…. If not… Then me and you are going to have to take them out." Dante explained as he quietly opened the door to the pharmacy.

"Be careful." Crystal whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Dante started walking while crouching trying to gather information on these looters, he heard four different voices in the pharmacy they all sounded like they were in their late teens to late twenties, some were tall and others were at medium height. Dante hid behind a counter peeking his head out slightly to look at the four looters, one had a pistol, two had automatic weapons and the last one had a axe. It seemed to Dante that the one with the axe either couldn't be trusted or was new to the group, they had on black ski masks with white painted skulls on them, they definitely looked suspicious to Dante and it seemed like this group could not be trusted so Dante decided he had to kill them in order to get the things for Jamie so she can release Maria.

Dante slowly walked away while he still was crouching to the door, he then walked out of the pharmacy making sure not to make any noise to attract the attention of the looters.

Dante sighed as he walked out of the pharmacy and closed the door behind him, he then looked at Crystal and frowned. "I know your not going to like this but…. We have to kill them."

"What? Why?" Crystal asked with a serious face and a raised eyebrow.

"They're armed and dangerous… They where these face masks like they're part of some group or gang… They can't be trusted and they might shoot at us as soon as we make contact with them because they would think were trying to take their things from them." Dante explained as he took out his gun and inspected it with his tomahawk on the floor now.

Crystal frowned and looked down. "This isn't right."

Dante put a hand on her shoulder and another one lifted her chin up so she can look into his eyes. "We have too…. For Maria…. It's either us or them…. We need to survive."

Crystal slowly nods and exhaled sharply. "So what's the plan?" She asked Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright… there is two of them with automatic weapons…. If we can take those out as soon as we get in there by surprise then we just got a guy with a axe and another with a pistol which we should be able to kill quickly." Dante said as he grabbed his tomahawk in one hand and had his pistol in the other.

"Alright." Crystal said with a nod as she took out a arrow ready to fire at anytime.

Dante inhales deeply and then exhaled, he then started crouching and walked into the pharmacy with Crystal behind him crouching as well. Dante and Crystal hid behind the counter and watched the looters go through everything in the pharmacy trying to look for something, Dante and Crystal watched their every move trying to determine the best time to strike.

Dante stopped peeking and sat down looking at Crystal. "Alright… The ones with the automatic weapons are in isle one and seven… Take isle seven and I'll get one… Try to do it as quiet as you can."

Crystal sits next to him ands nods. "Alright… Good luck." She said as she started crouching and walking to isle seven trying not to be seen.

Dante does the same and starts heading to isle one as he see the man with a machine gun, Dante grips his tomahawk tightly and walks behind the man like he was his shadow, he then swing his tomahawk on the top of the man head instantly killing him. Dante kneeled down beside the dead body and took the man machine gun as he put his gun and tomahawk away, he then started walking looking for the other two.

Crystal from far away spotted the other man with the automatic weapon, she started walking slowly towards the man to get into a range so their would be a better chance of her not missing. The man stops walking and turns looking at something on the shelves, Crystal eyes widen as she walks slightly to the right so he wouldn't spot her with the corner of his eye, she then stood up and cocked back her bow, she then shot off the arrow making it hit the man in the head but he then crashes into the things on the shelves and they start falling down and making a lot of noises alerting his other two friends, Crystal curses as one of the looters looked at her and called it out to his other friend.

Crystal ran as the man started shooting at her she then slid over the counter and took cover. Dante eyes widen as he heard the gunfire, he then ran over to the seventh isle but the man with the axe swung at Dante, Dante eyes widen again as he ducked and hit the man in the stomach with the machine gun, the man doubled over and Dante hit him again with the gun knocking the man to the floor. Crystal kept flinching every time the gunshot fired off, she then heard it get closer and closer, she now noticed the man was getting closer to her so she ready her bow and was prepared to shoot. The man was now in front of her ready to shoot, she shot the arrow which hit the man shoulder, he then growled and was about to shoot, Crystal closed her eyes ready to die but then Dante shot the man in the head making him drop to the floor.

Crystal opened her eyes and looked at the now dead body, she peeked her head over the counter to see Dante walking towards her with his machine gun ready. Crystal sighed in relief and stood up, she then went over to the dead body and took the arrow off him, she then walked over to Dante and hugged him tightly as she started crying and thanking him for saving her, Dante tried calming her down while hugging back. Crystal stopped crying and saw the man that Dante knocked out begin to get up slowly, she broke the hug and pushed Dante to the side as she ready her bow and arrow ready to shoot at the man, the man took of his mask and was on both knees begging not to be killed.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and looked closely at the man with a raised eyebrow. "James?"

James looked up at her and tilt his head thanking god. "Crystal? Oh thank god!"

"What the hell are you doing here with these guys?" Crystal asked as she walked up to him putting her hand out to help him up.

"You know this guy?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the two.

"Yes…. We went to high school together." Crystal replied as she looked back at Dante while helping James up.

"I'm so sorry….. I'm just trying to survive…. I joined these guys because they offered shelter and food…. It was horrible when the army dropped the Napalm bomb here… I was just trying to survive… Please don't kill me." James said as got back down on his knees and put his hands together praying while sobbing.

Dante sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get up… And get out!" Dante said as he helped him up and pushed him away.

James started walking backwards and was graceful as he looked at the two. "Thank you… Thank you." He said with a smile, he then ran off.

Dante shook his head and sighed. "That was…. Pathetic."

Crystal nods and sighs. "Yeah it was… Now let's get these supplies." Crystal said as she took out the list and started looking for the stuff while Dante was on the lookout for any walkers or looters.

A couple of minutes later Crystal was done gathering the supplies they needed to give to Jamie and also got some supplies for the group. Crystal was unable to shoot her bow since she her hands were occupied by the supplies so Dante was on point looking out for the two as they started walking back to the pawnshop.

"You really think she is going to give Maria back?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow and a worried tone as she had a bit of a hard time carrying the heavy supply bags.

"She has too…. She has no reason to keep her or us once we get her these supplies." Dante explained as he walked and scanned the area.

"Yeah you're right… I'm just worried about her." Crystal said with a frown as she looked down while walking.

"Everything is going to be ok." Dante said as he looked back at her with a reassuring smile.

Crystal nods and smiles as they finally made it to the pawnshop, the sun was slowly going down and it became a bit dark in the city. Crystal went inside of the pawnshop first and dropped the bag of supplies Jamie needed for her father, Jamie while still pointing a gun to Maria walked up to it and kicked it towards Maria, she then sat down and with her open hand started searching the bag seeing if everything she needed was there. After a few minutes Jamie nods and thanks the group, she then went into the back room and started talking to someone, the group expected it to be her father so they didn't do nothing.

Maria ran up to Dante and Crystal and gave them both a hug and held them tightly. "Thank you." She said as she smiled and tears came to her eyes.

Dante and Crystal smiled and hugged her back, Tyreese smiled but then noticed that Jamie was talking but no one was responding to her, he then raised a eyebrow and looked at Dante. Dante looked back at Tyreese and they decided to check it out, they walked slowly to the back room still hearing Jamie talk, they leaned against the wall next to the door looking at each other and listening, Dante and Tyreese eyes widen as they hear a familiar sound.

Tyreese took a couple of steps back and charged at the door with his shoulder to break down the door. The door broke down and Dante entered with Tyreese while Maria and Crystal were behind the counter looking for any walkers.

"What the fuck?" Tyreese said as he looked at Jamie, he then saw she was next to a obese walker that was handcuffed by both hands to a radiator.

Dante eyes widen and he stepped back a little as he saw Jamie using the supplies He and Crystal risked their lives to get to treat her walker father. "You sick bitch!" Dante shouted as he put his hand on his waist readying his gun to draw and fire.

Jamie stopped what she was doing and tilted her head at Dante and Tyreese as she stood up and stand in front off her dead father protectively. "He is sick and needs these supplies to stay alive." She said as she now took her gun and pointed it at Dante.

Dante draw his gun and pointed it at Jamie. "He is not sick.. He is dead… He is not your father anymore."

"Shut up!" Jamie yelled as she shot Dante arm.

Tyreese shot Jamie with his shotgun right on her chest, he then looked at Dante.

Dante cursed as he held his arm with one hand and leaned against a wall pointing his gun at Jamie father, he then shot the walker in the head, he then slid down the wall still holding down pressure on his arm to stop the bleeding. Maria and Crystal eyes widen as they heard the gunshots, they then entered the room and gasped while putting their hands to cover their mouths.

Maria then looked down and saw Dante holding his arm, she gasped again and kneeled down. "What happened to him?"

"He got shot by Jamie." Tyreese explained as he walked over to Jamie dead body and grabbed her gun.

Crystal ran over to the other supply bag and grabbed it, she then ran back to Dante and placed it on the side of him. "Here use what you can."

Dante nods. "Thank you." He said as he winced and searched through the bag with his open hand for things to take out the bullet and patch it up which he learned in the Marines.

The group then heard a car pull up to the pawnshop. "Shit." Tyreese said as he walked over to Dante and Maria, he then saw men with weapons come out of the truck.

Tyreese looked at Crystal and gave her Jamie gun. "It's like shooting a bow… Aim and shoot."

Crystal nods and leaves her bow and quiver with Maria, she then took the gun and headed out to the front store hiding behind a counter.

"Patch yourself up and we will take care of this… Take cover." Tyreese said as he looked down at them, he then ran to the front store and took cover next to Crystal holding his shotgun.

Dante winced as he slowly got up. "Help me move this desk." He said as he slowly walked over to the desk with the bag of supplies, he then dropped it on the floor and waited for Maria to help him.

Maria nodded and ran over to him knocking over the desk and taking cover behind it with him as she assisted him with patching himself up.

Tyreese and Crystal looked at each other getting ready for a fire fight as they heard the pawnshop door open and heard many people enter the room.


	4. Episode 4: The Pawnshop Pt 2

"Ready?" Tyreese whispered to Crystal as he looked at her.

Crystal gives a slow nod, with a nervous look on her face. Tyreese nods and peeked his head over the counter slightly to see how many people were in the pawnshop, Tyreese after looking around a while put his head down and looked at Crystal again.

"There are about six." Tyreese whispered to Crystal with a sigh as he checked his shotgun for how many bullets he had left in his clip.

Crystal slowly nods and exhales sharply as her heart beated quickly. "Alright… L-Let's do this."

Tyreese nods and crouched, he then peeked up and shot one of the men in the chest knocking him out of the pawnshop and through the broken window. Tyreese eyes widen as he saw them look at him and they started shooting at him with pistols and automatic weapons.

Tyreese looked at Crystal who kept flinching from the gunshots heading towards them, he then pointed to another part of the counter that connected with another. "Shoot at them from the side…. Go!" He shouted to her.

Crystal nodded and crawled to the side that Tyreese pointed at, she then started panting as she peeked her head out to see the remaining men shoot at Tyreese. Crystal exhaled sharply and start shooting horribly at the men, she caught one shoulder and missed the others as they went into cover. Tyreese took the opportunity to shoot his shotgun, catching one of the men in the stomach making them drop instantly. Tyreese ducks back into cover as they unload on him again.

There were four of them left with one of them injured, two shot at Tyreese and the other two shot at Crystal. Crystal kept flinching and covered her ears because of the loud sounds of the gunshots while Tyreese cursed trying to figure out a plan. Tyreese works his way into a different position, signalling Crystal to fire as to destract the enemy. Crystal nods, firing blindly at the men as Tyreese works to get a clear shot. Once Crystal successfully caught their attention, Tyreese stood, firing upon two men who come out of cover to return fire at Crystal. A man falls to the ground grabbing is arm while the other man's hand is blown off as Tyreese's bullet strikes. The man without a hand drops his gun, and fell to the ground grabbing his hand as he screams in pain. The other two men looked at the guys and their eyes widen, Crystal stood up and pointed her gun at the distracted thugs, she lined up her shot, and shot the man she hit eariler in the head.

Mean while, Maria finishes patching up Dante's bullet wound the best she could. Removing the bullet, she applies alcohol to the wound before wrapping the area. She gives him painkillers that were taken from the pharmacy. Maria slowly helped Dante get up from the floor, Dante sighed and looked at the bandage with a frown. "Who would have known that I would get shot at home as well." He said with a chuckle as he leaned against a wall not hearing the sound of gunfire anymore, he walked slowly to the front of the store to see two men dead and three injured, two on the ground and the other one dropped his gun and put one hand in the air since he couldn't move his other arm.

Tyreese and Crystal hopped over the counter and pointed their guns at the two men on the ground, while Dante walked to the other man who had his hand in the air. Pointing his gun to the man's head Dante stops when he heard a familiar cry.

James took off his mask and winced from the pain in his shoulder as he cried and sobbed. "I'm so sorry… Please don't kill me."

"Son of a bitch." Dante said as he growled and glared down at James.

"James? What the hell man?" Crystal shouted at James as she growled and glared as well at him.

"You two know this guy?" Tyreese asked as he looked at Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… We spared him in the pharmacy…. Crystal knows him from school." Dante said with a sigh as he continued pointing his gun at James head and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" James exclaimed as he kept sobbing and looked at Dante with pleading eyes.

"You come after my family! You die!" Dante said as he growled and shot James in the head.

Crystal eyes widen as she saw James body fall to the ground, she ran up to his dead body and started crying for her friend. Tyreese frowned as Dante walked towards him, Dante then shot the other two in there heads.

"James….. You idiot!" Crystal said as she kept crying over his dead body.

Dante sighed and put his pistol away, he then walked up to Crystal. "I'm sorry but… They attacked us…. He led them to us… It's his fault he is dead…. If I were to let him live again he would just do it all over again." Dante said as he frowned looking down at Crystal.

Crystal growled and turned her head to look at him with a glare. "You heartless bastard! You didn't have to kill him!"

Tyreese frowns and sighs. "Crystal… Dante is right… He went back to his people and led them too us… He even shot at us… We couldn't let him live."

Crystal stops crying and dried her eyes, she then quietly walked past the men and hugged her sister. Tyreese and Dante sighed as they rested against a wall. "We need to go… Walkers might come due to all of the noise." Tyreese said as he looked at Maria and Crystal.

"If we are going to find your parents on the highway then we need to go now." Dante said as he folded his arms and looked down at the dead bodies in front of him.

"Yeah… It's about 7 o'clock… It's going to turn dark soon and it will be dangerous." Tyreese added as he put his gun down and searched the shop, then found binoculars and hung them around his neck.

Dante nodded and started collecting ammo from the weapons on the floor, he then walked up to Maria and gave her a pistol. While Dante was giving Maria a quick lesson on how to shoot a gun Crystal went into the back room and got her Bow and Quiver, she then put the gun Tyreese gave her away and went back into the front store frowning as she sat down on a chair.

"Alright… Let's go.. My parents are bound to be there… Where else would they be?" Maria asked as she raised a eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"They should be there." Dante said with a smile.

"Hopefully." Crystal muttered as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Alright let's go." Tyreese said with a smile as Dante threw him the keys to his truck.

Dante, Maria and Crystal followed Tyreese to the car while spotting a big group of walkers come there way. The group quickly got into the truck and drove away, since the road getting out of the city was full of cars, Tyreese took the other road into the highway, a couple of minutes later they made it back to where Dante left his car and where the camp was originally at when they left.

The group got out of the truck and looked around frantically. "Where is everyone? They were here yesterday." Dante said as he stopped walking and sighed.

"They all just disappeared… Why?" Maria said as she frowned.

"Well…The good news is…. That our parents might still be alive… The bad news is that Mom and Dad aren't here…" Crystal said with a sigh as she folded her arms, she then heard a girl scream and she took her bow and ran to the scream, Dante ran after her to back her up just in case.

A girl about 5'2 with a skinny build and tan skin with long wild curly brown hair and brown eyes was struggling to fight off a walker. she swung her metal baseball bat at the walker, but wasn't strong enough to really hurt it; Crystal cocked back an arrow and shot it, hitting the walker's head instantly killing it.

The girl panted and leaned on a car looking down at the dead body, she looked at Crystal. "T-Thank you."

Crystal smiled and put her bow down. "You're welcome."

Dante finally caught up to Crystal and looked at the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." The girl said with a small nod as she smiled at the two.

"I'm Crystal Santiago and this is Dante Ramos." Crystal said with a smile as she pointed to herself then at Dante, she then held her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you…. I'm Rozalyn Bailey." Rozalyn said with a smile as she shook Crystal hand.

"What brings you out here?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm headed towards Tennessee… I'm going to see if my parents are alright." Rozalyn replied as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

Crystal frowns and lowers her head as Dante sighed and directs his gaze at Rozalyn. "Tennessee is a long way from here." He then looked down and frowned. "They may be dead… And you would be risking your life just to get there and find out."

Rozalyn narrowed her eyes on Dante. "How would you know? They might be alive… I can't lose hope."

"I know… I did the same and when I went to see my parents in Atlanta… They were dead and the people with me almost lost there lives…. Unless you know for sure that they are alive… Then you should go but… If not then… It's a risk."

Rozalyn frowns, lowering her gaze, "Maybe you're right..."

Crystal frowns before she placed a reassuring hand on Rozalyn's shoulder, "We're currently searching for my parents...Maybe when we're done we can all head to Tennessee… You have a better chance to survive in a group."

"O-Ok." Rozalyen said with a smile as she looked up at Crystal.

"How old are you?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eighteen, I just finshed my first year of college." Rozalyn replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nice… We're the same age." Crystal said with a smile happy that she has a fellow teenager with her.

"What did you major in?" Dante asked as he folded his arms and looked down at her.

"Pre-Med." Rozalyn replied with a smile as she stood up and looked at the two.

"Great… We might need a doctor." Dante said with a smile.

"I would love to help.. I heard I'm quite good for my age… All I ask is if you can get me any books and I will do my best to help you all." Rozalyn said with a another smile.

"Alright… Welcome to the team." Dante said with a smile, he then started walking towards Tyreese and Maria. Dante then spotted Tyreese looking in his direction with his binoculars, Dante raised a eyebrow and gave Tyreese a gesture that asked him what was going on.

"Shit." Tyreese muttered as he looked past Dante and saw a huge group of walkers heading there way. "Get under the cars!" Tyreese shouted to the three headed his way, he then grabbed Maria. "Get under the car."

Maria nods and gets under a car while Tyreese hides under his truck. Dante cursed and looked behind him to see the huge group of walkers. "There is about 100 of them… Get down." Dante said to Crystal and Rozalyn. The girls both nodded and hid under the same car while Dante hid under a car next to them to watch over them knowing that Tyreese was watching over Maria.

The walkers started walking by, all the group can hear were many grunts and groans as they slowly passed the group. Tyreese was breathing normally while watching Maria while Maria put her hand over her mouth to prevent the walkers from hearing her breath loudly. Dante watched over the two girls with his machine gun laying next to him, he had one hand on his gun while he waited for the walkers to pass by.

After a few minutes the walkers finished walking by and the group waited a additional couple of minutes for the walkers to be long gone. The group then got out from under the cars, Dante Crystal and Rozalyn walked over to Tyreese and Maria, Dante introduced Rozalyn to Tyreese and Maria.

"Alright well… It's late… We should get some sleep." Tyreese suggested as he looked at the group.

"We can camp out… There is a bunch of camping equipment out here." Dante said with a smile.

"Alright…. Crystal will come with me to find a good camping spot while you guys bring the equipment." Tyreese said with a smile.

Crystal nodded and followed Tyreese as he headed out to the woods, meanwhile Dante and the other girls started searching for tents and anything useful for camping. After a couple of minutes Crystal comes back and goes into Tyreese truck, she then started taking the supplies one by one to the campsite with the help of Dante, Maria and Rozalyn followed with the camping equipment. Dante and Tyreese started setting up tents while the girls got some fire going and put the supplies in a organize way. A half hour later, everybody started eating dinner and a hour later everyone started going to sleep with Dante having the first shift.

In the bushes far away from the camp two men looked at the group.

A man in his early thirities turned to the man next to him, "John Ross… I'm hungry."

"Don't worry Bobby… We're going to eat real good soon little brother." John Ross said with a grin as he watched the group.


	5. Episode 5: Barbara

The next morning the group was up and about, Dante and Tyreese was checking their ammo and the weapons of the group while Rozalyn was going over the medical supplies for the group and Maria and Crystal was going over the groups food.

Tyreese sighs as he walks over to Rozalyn. "So Rozalyn… Are you Hispanic? Your name sounds Spanish and you have tan skin."

Rozalyn looks up at Tyreese with her head tilted and a smile on her face, "I'm Caucasian, and part Cherokee."

"Oh… That makes sense." Tyreese said with a chuckle as he rubbed his shoulder.

Dante walked over to Crystal and Maria. "So how much food do we have?"

"Enough for about three days." Crystal said with a sigh as she looked up at Dante.

"We need to gather more supplies Dante." Maria said as she looked up at him as well.

"Yeah… I'll talk to Tyreese and we will figure something out." Dante said with a sigh and a smile as she looked down at them. He then walked over to Rozalyn and Tyreese who were still talking.

"Are we good on medical supplies?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Tyreese told me that you got shot and used up the supplies so…. No we don't have that much left." Rozalyn said with a sigh as she looked through the almost empty bag.

Dante groaned and face palmed. "Damn… We're almost out of supplies for both food and medical."

"Well it's about time we start doing supply runs." Tyreese said as he looked at Dante and patted his back.

"Yeah… But let's organize this so we always have one of us protecting the camp from walkers…. Or survivors." Dante said as he looked at Tyreese and frowned.

"Yeah…. Crystal can take care of herself with her bow but." Tyreese sighed as he looked at Rozalyn and Maria. "Rozalyn and Maria need some training."

"I heard that." Rozalyn said as she rolled her eyes and kept going through the bag.

Tyreese chuckled. "Sorry."

"Yeah but…. If we fire off guns then walkers will come…. Unless we train them away from the camp but we will always need to have a certain amount of us to protect the camp." Dante said with a sigh as he rubbed his neck.

"Maybe we can train one of them each day." Tyreese suggested with a smile.

"That can work." Dante said with a smile.

A woman in her mid twenties with long red hair and pale skin with light blue eyes and piercing on her lower lip ran through the forest screaming.

Dante and Tyreese heard the screams and ran to their guns and pointed in the direction of the screaming.

"Someone please help me!" The woman said as she ran towards the camp.

Dante and Tyreese pointed their guns at her.

The woman stop in front of them with her hands in the air. "Please don't shoot me… They're behind me."

Dante noticed the bruises and cuts on her with the dry tears on her face. "Who are?" He asked as he looked behind her.

"A group of Cannibals." The woman said as she looked behind her to see a group of five men up the hill with Bow and Arrows, the group shot off their arrows.

Dante eyes widen as he looked back to the girls. "Hide behind something solid!" He shouted to catch their attention.

The girls nod and ran, Maria screamed as a arrow hit Tyreese arm and leg. Tyreese fell down and screamed in pain, Dante cursed and started shooting at the group of men up the hill with his machine gun. One man got shot and fell down the hill while the others ran away from the bullets.

Rozalyn ran over to the down Tyreese and looked up at Dante. "Get me the bag of supplies."

Dante nods and ran over to the medical supplies bag while Crystal and Maria ran over to Tyreese.

Crystal glared at the woman and growled. "You brought them to us… You did this!" She shouted at the woman.

The woman frowns and looks down while she started crying. "I'm so sorry… I had to escape… I need help to get my sister from them."

Crystal continued to glare but frowned and looked down at Tyreese. Dante comes back with the medical supplies and lays them down next to Tyreese. Rozalyn starts getting to work on Tyreese by slowly taking the arrows out of him and applying pressure and alcohol on it.

Rozalyn looked up at Dante, frowning as she did. "Somebody needs to head into the city...we don't have the sufficient supplies to keep infection away."

Crystal rose her hand and smiled. "I can head in the city… I can be quiet and quick… You've seen me with my bow."

"No need to persuade me… I know your good for the job… Just be careful and quick." Dante said with a smile. He then looked at the woman. "What's your name?"

The woman was wearing a tank top which revealed her back tattoos and tattoos on the upper part of her right arm, she ran her fingers through her hair and forced a smile. "Barbara Miller."

Dante introduced her to the rest of the group and then smiled. "I'll help you get your sister."

"Thank you so much." Barbara said as she ran to Dante and gave him a tight hug.

Dante eyes widen and slowly hugged back, he pulled away from the hug and looked at the group. "Ok… Rozalyn take care of Tyreese. Maria you watch over the group and Crystal goes into the city to get more supplies…. I will help Barbara get her sister back." Dante said with a smile.

Maria ran up to Dante and gave him a hug and a kiss while Barbara hid the disgust look on her face while looking at the two. "Be careful…. Both of you." Maria said to Dante and Crystal as she looked at the two.

Dante and Crystal nodded. Dante kneeled down next to Tyreese and held his hand. "You will make it through this." He said with a smile.

Tyreese slowly noded and smiled. "Don't worry about me Bro." He looked at his severely bleeding arm and leg with a frown.

Dante nods and stood up, he looked at Barbara and sighed as he picked up his guns and tomahawk. "Lead the way."

Barbara nods and walks away from the group heading in the direction from which she came from, Dante followed and looked back at the group with a smile, he then started walking besides Barbara following her to where her sister is being held.

Crystal sighs and picks up her bow. "I'll be back as quick as I can." She said with a smile as she walked over to Tyreese. "Don't give up."

Rozalyn frowned. "Please hurry… we want to prevent infection and any more blood from being lost."

Crystal nods and starts running into the city.

Rozalyn sighs and frowns again. "I hope she is fast enough."

"She should be… She was on her high school track team." Maria said with a reassuring smile as she looked at Rozalyn and Tyreese. Rozalyn nods and continues working on Tyreese doing the best she can for him.

Crystal ran through the forest shooting at walkers with her bow and arrow, after killing a walker she would take the arrow out of them to reuse. After a few minutes of running through the forest Crystal stopped running and started walking, she walked slowly being very cautious of her surroundings. Crystal scanned each area she went through in the forest for walkers or survivors. A few more minutes later she finally made it into the city but was shocked when she saw it full of more walkers than the day before, she thought it had to be the huge group of walkers that passed by the group yesterday.

Crystal frowned as she hid behind a car trying to figure out how she was going to get around all of these walkers to get to the pharmacy a couple of blocks ahead of the walkers. Crystal looked through some alleyways to see if she can go through them unharmed, she frowned again when she saw the alleyways infested with walkers. Crystal sighed and sat down on the ground covering her face with her hands trying to figure out how she is going to get past the walkers.

"Hey… Up here." A Asian man said from above her in the alleyway on a fire escape.

Crystal raised a eyebrow and looked up at the man as he put the ladder down for her to use. Crystal then ran to the ladder and threw her Bow up so she can climb the ladder. After climbing up the ladder she stood up and grabbed her bow and pointed it at the man.

"Woah! I'm just trying to help." The man said as his eyes widen and he put his hands in the air.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Crystal asked as she still had the bow pointed at the man and a arrow in hand ready to fire.

"My name is Glenn…. And you seemed troubled." Glenn said with a frown as he looked at Crystal.

Crystal sighed and put her bow down. "How can you help me?"

Glenn shrugged and smiled. "I know the city like the back of my hand."

Dante and Barbara continued walking through the forest.

"This camp is pretty far away from mine." Dante said with a sigh as he kept walking and scanning the area for any ambushes or walkers.

"Yeah…. As soon as the sun came up I ran." Barbara said as she folded her arms and kept walking.

"How long did they have you two captive?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A couple of days now." Barbara said with a frown.

"I'm sorry for asking…. Everything is going to be ok." Dante said as he gave her a reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

Barbara smiled. "You're too nice."

"Yeah I know" Dante said with a chuckle as he looked at her.

Barbara looked into his eyes and smiled. "So you and Maria….. Is it serious?"

Dante cleared his throated and rubbed his neck. "Yeah."

"Such a shame." Barbara said with a smile as she winked at him.

Dante blushed a little and chuckled. "So how old is your sister?"

"Seven." Barbara said with a frown.

"Oh…. I'm sure we will find her." Dante said with a smile.

"Yeah." Barbara said with a smile, she continued walking and pointed ahead of them. "We're almost there."

"Good." Dante said as he kept walking.

A few minutes later they make it to the base of the group of cannibals.

"You said it was a camp." Dante said as he looked around.

"Yeah but I was running… I wasn't paying much attention to the scenery." Barbara said with a sigh.

"Place is a ghost town… Where is everyone?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Out searching for me I guess." Barbara said as she looked around trying to remember where she was being held.

"This seems like a trap." Dante said as he continued looking around.

"Then we need to hurry." Barbara said as she started running and walking into small buildings to find her sister.

Dante followed. "This place looks like a camp for kids."

"I think it was." Barbara said she was then cut off by the screaming of a little girl. Barbara went running to the where the scream originated from.

Dante ran after her. "Wait… Let me go in first… It might be a trap."

Barbara nods and stops running as Dante entered the small cottage. Dante entered with his machine gun quickly searching the area for any of the cannibals.

"Help me." A little girl voice said in a room ahead of Dante.

Dante slowly walked to the room and opened the door slowly, he entered the room and saw a little girl on a chair chained up to it looking out a window. Dante slowly approached the girl, Dante slowly turned the chair around to see a doll, Dante raised a eyebrow and fell to the ground hard due to a hit behind the head with a baseball bat.

Barbara smirks and chuckles as she looked down at Dante unconscious body.

"Good work little sister." John Ross said with a grin. John Ross had jelled up brown hair and blue eyes standing at 6'2 and a athletic build in his late thirties, he was wearing a graylong sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it with black slacks.

Barbara giggled and looked at John Ross. "He is so cute… Can I keep him?"

"Sure." John Ross said with a chuckle.

Barbara smirked and kissed John Ross passionately.


	6. Episode 6: The Millers

"What is taking Dante and Crystal so long?" Maria asked as she paced back and forth next to Rozalyn and Tyreese.

"I don't know but Crystal needs to hurry. Tyreese is losing too much blood." Rozalyn said with a frown as she looked down at Tyreese wounds. Tyreese kept groaning in pain as the world was slowly going dark for him.

Rozalyn looks at Tyreese. "Damn. He is about to pass out." She started to shake him gently. "Come on Tyreese, stay with us." Tyreese passed out after being shook a couple of times.

"Shit." Rozalyn said as she kept trying to wake up Tyreese.

Maria raised a eyebrow as she heard bushes rustle, she grabbed the gun given to her by Dante and walked over to the bushes pointing the gun at it while her hands shook due to her being scared and nervous. Maria saw a rabbit hop out of the bushes and she sighed in relief with a smile looking down at the rabbit. Maria turned around and headed back to the camp, when she got there their was no one around. Maria eyes widen as she searched the camp frantically for Tyreese and Rozalyn, she noticed that the supplies were still there but the others weren't.

A tall man about 6'8 with a muscular build stood behind Maria, his blue eyes looking down at her. He was a bald man with a goatee in his early thirties he was Caucasian and wore a black tank top with black jeans.

The man took Tyreese's shot gun, and hit her in the head with it causing her to pass out. The man tosses Maria up over his shoulder, and walked away from the camp. Soon he caught up to his friends who were carrying the unconcious Tyreese and Rozalyn.

Dante woke up hours after being knocked out, he groaned and tried moving his hands but they were cuffed to a wall along with his feet. Dante kept moving around to free himself, but his effort was in vain. The room was so dark that Dante couldn't make out anything. The door to the room opened and the lights went on; Dante eyes adjusted to the light, but his eyesight was still blurry as three figures enter the room.

Dante snarled and yelled at the figures apporaching him, "Who are you?! Let me go!"

"Why? You're my new boyfriend."

Dante raised a eyebrow noticing that voice was Barbara. "Barbara? What the hell? What's going on?" He asked as his eyes adjusted and he saw Barbara and two other men he didn't know.

"What do you mean silly? You're home." Barbara said with a sadistic smirk.

"Home? What the fuck are you talking about?" Dante asked as he looked at both of the guys next to her.

"Home. You know place where you eat, sleep, and….. Fuck." Barbara said with a giggle as she walked up to him and groped him. "Hmm… You're a big fella."

"You crazy bitch! Get off me!" Dante yelled at her but was interrupted by a punch from the tall muscular man that kidnapped Maria.

"Be nice! Don't you dare talk to my little sister like that!" The man said as he punched Dante again.

John Ross put a hand on the man shoulder. "Stop…. That isn't necessary… He is a guest here for our little sister."

"Yeah Bobby! You always have to be the hotheaded one to beat up my boyfriends." Barbara added as she glared at Bobby.

Bobby looked down and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Barbara said with a smile as she raised his chin and gave him a quick kiss.

Dante snarled again. "You people are sick!" He yelled at them as he continued moving trying to remove himself from the cuffs that are keeping him still.

"Now Now. Relax Dante… We won't hurt you, just relax and enjoy my sister." John Ross said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you people?!"

"We're the Millers." John Ross said with a smile. "This is Bobby." He said as he pointed at Bobby. "And I'm John Ross."

Barbara ruffles her hair, "I'm the looks, John's the brains, and Bobby is the muscle."

"What do you want from me?" Dante asked as he looked down to the ground trying to think of a way to escape.

"My sister here adores you, it's the only reason why you're still alive." John Ross said as he smiled at Barbara then looked back at Dante.

"If she didn't adore me then what would've happened to me?" Dante asked as he looked at the three.

Bobby grinned, "You would be our dinner."

"You eat people?! That's sick!" Dante yelled at them as he kept moving around.

"Is it? Animals do it to survive. Why can't we?" John Ross asked as he folded his arms.

"Survival of the fittest!" Bobby added.

Dante shook his head, "You're wrong, what you're doing is wrong!"

"No it isn't. We just eat the weak…. The ones that can't defend themselves. If you can't survive in this new world then you might as well kill yourself. We find the weak or useless in a group and we eat them." Barbara said with a smile.

"For the strong ones we offer them a spot in our group. If they refuse then we eat them as well." John Ross explains.

"Luckily for you, you get automatic membership because of Barbara." Bobby said as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Dante.

"Yes… Our little sister is fond of you… So you will marry her and be a big part of our group." John Ross explained.

"You people are monsters! Why would I ever join you?!" Dante asked as he yelled at them.

"Because if you don't." John Ross said.

A grin slowly spreads across Bobby's face as excitement grew in his voice, "We will kill and eat your other girlfriend in front of you. Then we'll force you to eat her."

"I'll kill you! Don't you dare touch her!" Dante roared at them.

"Making threats already? This should be fun." John Ross said with a light laughter.

Meanwhile back at Atlanta.

"I need you to help me get past these walker and get to a pharmacy." Crystal said as she looked down at the walkers that were looking up at her and Glenn trying to reach them.

"Why? Seems pretty dangerous." Glenn asked as he gulped and looked down.

"Because a friend of mines is dying and I need to get the supplies for our… Doctor." Crystal explained as she looked back at Glenn.

"Oh.. I see." Glenn said with a frown as he looked down, he sighed and looked back at Crystal. "Ok… I will help you… But I'm going to need your help to get out of this city… As you see." He puts his hands in the air. "I have no weapons."

"How have you survived this long then?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you. I know this city like the back of my hand, I run and they can't catch me." Glenn explained with a smile.

"Alright. So can you help me get to the pharmacy?" Crystal asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I usually work alone but…. How can I say no to a cute girl like you." Glenn said with a smile.

Crystal gives him a hug which surprises him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said as he pulled out of the hug, afterwards he sighed and looked down at the many walkers. "Now let me think. The pharmacy is a couple of blocks away, obviously going down there is going to be a problem with all of these walkers around." He then sighed. "This is going to be difficult."

Crystal took a peek in her quiver, "I've got plently of arrows. I should be able to protect us."

"Yeah that's nice but unless you can run and shoot and get a automatic headshot then… It would be useless." Glenn explained with another sigh.

Crystal sighed and frowned. "What should we do then?"

"How willing are you to go into the sewers?" Glenn asked as he turned to face Crystal.

"Ew. I don't want to but… As long as I don't get wet or stink then." She sighed. "I'm ok with it."

"Ok good." Glenn said with a smile.

"How can you possibly know how to get to the pharmacy from the sewer tunnels?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Leave that up to me." Glenn said as he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. He opened the window next to them and entered.

Crystal followed and the two walked through the building heading downstairs while killing roaming walkers. The two made it to the first floor and killed the walkers that were around the area, Crystal had 15 arrows left since she wasn't able to retrieve her arrows from the walkers dead bodies because more would come and they had to keep running. Glenn grabbed a flashlight that was on top of a security table and turned it on to see if it was still working and had power, Glenn smiled and looked out the window making sure that walkers wouldn't see him.

Glenn smiled grew as he saw a sewer cover right in front of the building they were in. He looked at Crystal and pointed at the sewer cover. "That's how we're going in."

"How? Do you know how to open that thing?" She asked as she looked at it and the many walkers surrounding it.

"It's slightly open meaning someone went in there."

Crystal wiped sweat off her face, and gave Glenn an uncertain look, "Which means that there might be walkers down there...in the dark. Are you sure this is safe?"

"Do you have any other suggestions? There are a bunch of them up here. There might be a few down there, we have to take the risk if you want to get to your friend in time." Glenn said as he looked at her.

Crystal face palms and sighs. "Fine but that flashlight better last."

Glenn nods and points to a car a block away. "You think you can shoot a arrow through the glass to turn the alarm on?"

Crystal nods and aims a arrow at the car he pointed too, she cocked back the arrow and shot it off breaking the glass and sounding off the alarm which attracted the walkers to the car letting Glenn and Crystal go into the sewers quickly. While in the sewers Glenn turns on the flashlight and leads Crystal through the sewers to another sewer cover where the pharmacy see is. While walking Crystal gets scared when one walker comes out of the water and goes after her which makes her drop her bow, luckily Glenn grabbed one of her arrows and shoved it into the walker head making die quickly and it fell into the water.

After a few minutes Crystal and Glenn come out of the sewers and end up in front of the pharmacy. Crystal and Glenn quickly enter the pharmacy without the walkers noticing, Crystal walked around the pharmacy and gathered the supplies she need to give to Rozalyn while Glenn looked out the window for any walkers that might enter the place. Crystal gets scared when a pharmacist that is now a walker attacks her, she manages to fight the pharmacist off and shot a arrow to it's head.

After gathering the supplies she need for Rozalyn, Crystal walks over to Glenn after putting the supplies in her book bag and putting the book bag on herself. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anything for a cute girl." Glenn said with a smile and a chuckle.

Crystal blushed and smiled. "So how are we going to get out of the city? My camp was next to the highway where the refugee camp was."

Glenn groaned and sighed. "Alright… Let me think." He then snapped his fingers and explained the plan to Crystal.

Crystal was displeased but agreed to it because she didn't have a better idea. Crystal and Glenn went back through the sewers, went back to the building they were previously in and went out the back to a alley with no walkers in it. They ran away from the city after a few more minutes and ended up at the highway, Crystal lead Glenn to the camp site with a smile on her face but when they got there her smile turned into a frown.

"Where are they?" Crystal asked as she looked around the camp site and noticed that the guns and food were stolen but the clothes were still there.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Glenn asked as he scratched his head and looked around.

"No. We had one man injured, a doctor to help him and my sister was suppose to be here to protect them. Her boyfriend went with some chick to help her get her little sister." Crystal explained.

"Oh. Well where are they then?"

"I don't know."

"Any chance they might have been taken?"

"Maybe. My sister isn't that good with a gun." Crystal said with a frown as she looked down.

"Maybe my group can help you." Glenn said with a smile.

"Your group? You have a group?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. I don't lead them, I'm more like a supply runner for them." Glenn said with a smile.

"Oh. I would appreciate it if you helped me." Crystal said with a smile.

"Ok, but. We need a car or something." Glenn said with a sigh.

"Can you hotwire a car?" Crystal asked with a smile.

Back at the Miller's base, Dante was cuffed to Barbara's bed with Bobby standing as a guard outside of the door. Barbara was in lingerie, and walked slowly to her bed; she crawled on the bed and started to unbutton Dante pants. She rolled them down to his feet and got on top of him; Dante tried talking, but had his mouth was taped up so he wouldn't be able to talk. Barbara took his shirt, and pulled it over his neck so she can see his muscle tone body. She bit her lower lip and started making love to him.

Bobby was outside hearing the bed hit the wall and Barbara moaning loudly while dirty talking to Dante. Bobby sighed as the sounds stopped a half hour later, Barbara was laying on top of Dante as they were both sweating profusely and panting. Dante had his eyes closed thinking about Maria, he was mad that he couldn't do nothing or else she would be hurt; he was also worried about Tyreese and Rozalyn. He hoped that Crystal would come and save them somehow.

Barbara got off Dante to put back on her normal clothes, before dressing Dante back up. She gropes him with a smirk. Dante sighed as his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Barbara asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dante just nodded, Barbara smiles and walked out of the room. "Bobby get Dante something to eat." She said as she winked at Bobby.

Bobby nodded and walked away to the mess hall on the base. Barbara went back into the room and released Dante from the handcuffs, Dante grabbed his wrists and rubbed them.

He sat up and looked at Barbara with a confused look on his face. "Why?"

Barbara shrugs. "If you try to hurt me or anyone on this base then we will kill your girlfriend. Play nice and she will live… And be well fed."

"You better not be feeding her people!" Dante yelled at her as he stood up.

"People are not the only thing we eat around here. It's just the only meat we have since we don't have any animals." Barbara explained with a chuckle as she leaned on a table and folded her arms.

"You people are crazy." Dante grumbled.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So what about my other two friends? Tyreese and Rozalyn." Dante asked as he fiddled with his fingers and looked down.

"Well Rozalyn is our assistant doctor and Tyreese is being healed." Barbara said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Dante said as he offered a small fake smile.

"No thank you. What we just did was amazing. You're better than my brothers." Barbara said with a lustful smile.

Dante shook his head. "Why do you have sex with your brothers?"

"Well there is nobody else worthy of putting a baby in me in this base. We need to repopulate the world, even if it means I have to fuck my brothers. But now that I have you I don't need to do it with them anymore." Barbara said as she walked over to Dante and sat on his lap.

Dante sighed and shook his head, he was about to say something but was interrupted by Bobby entering the room with two burritos on a plate. Bobby placed it a table, Dante sat down and started eating.

"How do you got burritos?" Dante asked as he started eating.

"We got a generator which lets us use microwaves." Bobby explained as he leaned against a wall and watched Dante eat.

"Oh." Dante said as he kept eating.

"So do you like it?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

Dante slowly nodded.

"Your brother must taste pretty good then… I haven't tried it yet." Bobby said with a chuckle.

Dante stopped eating and put the burrito on the plate, he opened it up and saw a different kind of meat in it. Dante gulped and coughed, he then threw up on the floor and started crying. "You sick bastards!" Dante said as he ran out of the room and ran off looking for the mess hall, he entered the room and saw meat on the plates of all of the other survivors in the base.

John Ross noticed Dante enter the room and smirked, he stood up and held his glass of wine high. "Dante! Welcome to The Miller Base!"


End file.
